CSI Crew: The Britney Spears Controversy
by G. SANDERS
Summary: The sagga continutes!


**CSI Crew: The Britney Spears Controversy**

**Rating: Mature**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.**

**Summary: And the sagga continutes!**

**A/N: YET ANOTHER ONE!**

* * *

**_Britney Spears ran into the Las Vegas Crime Lab and screamed._**

Britney Spears: Some one help me! Like, oh my god! Someone! Anyone!

**_The group ran out into the hall and stared at her_**.

Brent: Ew. It's Britney Spears.

Meghan: Aren't you pregnant again?

Britney Spears: MICHAEL JACKSON RAPED ME!

**_The team nodded and brought her into an interrogation room._**

Greg: So... Britney, when did all of this... take place?

**_She stratches her head._**

Britney Spears: Ugh... three years ago?

Catherine: Britney, listen...

Brittney and Britney Spears: Huh?

**_They look at each other._**

Brittney and Britney Spears: WHOA!

Brittney: You stole my name, you trashy slut!

Catherine: Britney! Listen! You're just a big slut!

Brittney: Well you know what, CATHERINE? So are you!

Sara: Ooooooh! You gonna sit there and take that, Cath?

Catherine: I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to the blonde Britney!

**_Michael Jackson and Martha Stewart run in the lab._**

Michael Jackson: HUNNY! I'M HOME!

Warrick and Gil: NOOOOOOOOO!

**_Martha Stewart followed him in the lab with the same butcher knife in her hand._**

Ashley: I thought we killed you!

**_Wagon, one of Brent's close friends, walked through the doors and screamed when he saw Britney Spears_**

Wagon: BRITNEY! It's really you!

**_He runs up to her and throws his arms around her_**

**_Martha Stewart looks at the CSIs with an evil look_**

Nick: Yeah! I thought we killed you two!

Martha Stewart: Well you were WRONG!

Michael Jackson: Yeah. You were wrong, bayyyybuh! But... in a sexy kind of way.

**_Michael looks over at Greg and winks._**

Michael Jackson: C'MERE GREGGY! Give Daddy Jackson a hug!

Greg: Stay the fuck away from me!

**_Wagon smells Britney Spears' shirt and looks up at her._**

Wagon: I'm your biggest stalker.

Britney Spears: Who are you?

Wagon: Wagon.

Brent: Hey dude?

Wagon: Yeah?

Meghan: Michael Jackson is two feet behind you.

**_He slowly turned around and yelled. Wagon ran down the hall, bringing Britney Spears with him and K Fed chasing after them. Michael Turned to Martha and pouted. He stomped his feet and crossed his arms._**

Michael: Martha! It's not fair! I always wanted to rape someone named Wagon!

**_K Fed stopped when he saw Catherine and smiled. He casually walked over and put his arm around her shoulder_**

K Fed: Hey baby. What do you say me and you get out of here?

**_Catherine turned around and kicked him in the nuts_**

Catherine: Get your hands off of me you creep! Gil! HELP! RAPE!

Michael Jackson: HERE WAGGY, WAGGY, WAGGY! Come to Papa!

**_K Fed falls to the floor, gasping for air, as Catherine continously kicked him. Gil and Sara pulled her away._**

Michael Jackson: Oh well. I guess I'll just have to settle for Greggy. **_Looks around and smiles when he see's Greg sitting at the table. He jumps on the table and lays on his stomach. He makes kissy faces at Greg who is pinned against the opposite wall._**

Greg: GUYS! HELP ME!

Michael Jackson: Don't be afraid little, Greggo.

Sara: NOOO! GREG!

**_Sara runs over and trys to pull Michael away from Greg._**

Michael Jackson: LEGGO MY GREGGO!

**_Warrick, Brent, and Nick grab the legs of the table and pull it underneath from Michael as Sara pushed him off at the same time. Greg ran over Michael's face and locked the break room door behind him. Yet again, trapping Michael Jackson in the break room._**

**_Martha Stewart and Brittney are fighting with rolling pins when Martha knocked the pin out of Brittney's hands._**

**_Britney Spears came running down the hall, screaming again, as Wagon chased her and tried to make out with her._**

**_K Fed is still on the floor, holding his gear and gasping for air._**

**_Catherine and Gil had managed to find a supply closet and locked themselves in it._**

**_Brent, Meghan, Ashley, and Brittney held back Wagon as Britney Spears picked up K Fed and ran out of the crime lab_**

**_Suddenly, an alien apeared and freed Michael Jackson froom the breakroom._**

Michael Jackson: I'm free, babbbby! Alien... come here, you big luscious green, slimey thing you...

**_Rapes aliens_**

**_More aliens come and bomb Michael Jackson, Martha Stewart, and the Michael Jackson Raped Alien._**

Raped Alien: Bloody hell! RAPED ON THE FIRST NIGHT! I QU-

**ATOMIC BOMB NUMBER 3!**

Ashley: Glad that's over!

**_They get Catherine and Gil out of the supply closet and leave. Michael Jackson's white glove crawled out of the rubble._**

**_The end... for now._**

**__**

* * *

**A/N: Third story... shortly, fourth will be posted!**


End file.
